super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika
On-Screen Appearance JUST MONIKA Monika will appear on a desk, looking at the screen. She notices the fight, gets off the desk and starts the fight Special Attacks Neutral B - Jumpscare Monika will pose and say a sentence with a random opponent's name, Then she'll charge at him/her with her jumpscare that'll stun the opponent. It makes a good sideways recovery too in air. If you do the move too much, Monika will launch less further. Side B - Pen Monika will get out her pen and draw or wright, Making some traps, items, and projectiles. The pen can be used 10 times until it runs out of ink. Monika can throw the pen. Up B - Piano Song Monika will play her song on the piano. The musical bars will lift her up while the musical notes will act like projectiles. Monika can stop after 10 seconds or if you press B. Down B - Glitch Monika will glitch up a random opponent if you hold down the joystick and the B button. It sort of works like her assist trophy action in Lawl X, But less OP. Final Smash - CHR DELETE Monika will disappear for a second. Then a random opponent will feel odd then start taking damage until death. This will happen to another opponent until there is no one left but one. And that lucky opponent will be in a small room with yours truly. She'll stare at him/her for 12 seconds until she does her jumpscare which will give the opponent 300% damage or K.O. him/her instantly. KOSFX KOSFX1: box W-Why? KOSFX2: box It hurts... Star KOSFX: box I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!! Taunts Up: (Looks at the screen with her hands under her chin) Sd: Hi, It's me... Dn: (Singing) Everyday, I imagine a future where I can be with you... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holding an error box that says "JUST MONIKA") Victory 2: (Monika stands there with her finger up, Producing errors) Victory 3: box You shouldn't have left her hanging... Lose/Clap: (Glitching Up) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Magic glitch finger *Dash Attack - Static *Forward tilt - "Look at my poem..." *Up tilt - Points with her finger *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - File *Up Smash - Arises from her desk with a jumpscare *Down Smash - Shoots glitches on both sides Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Glitch *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Levitation grab *Pummel - Static *Forward Throw- Yuri's knife *Back Throw - Neck break *Up Throw - Hangs opponent on a noose, glitches him/her a few times and releases him/her upwards *Down Throw - Dunks opponent in a recycling bin Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Leg Sweep *100% ledge attack: Knife Slash *Front attack: Knife Stab *Back attack: Backstab *Trip attack: Glitch out Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Doki Doki Literature Club logo Victory Music Your Reality Kirby Hat Monika's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: So it's just this Waifu Eh? Octacon: Yes Indeed. It's just Monika. (Glitches) Sayori: Hi there! Snake: TOO SCARY! TOO SCARY!!! (Glitches) Octacon: So, Monika is know for her glitchy attack and Jumpscaring you? Snake: So, I have glitchphobia? Octacon: She could also draw a lot things with her Pen! Octacon: And even worse, she can make you depressed! Snake: Noted. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Natsuki's Cupcake Pawlette Swaps *Default *Yuri colors *Natsuki colors *Sayori colors *Giffany colors *Yuno Gasai colors *EQG Twilight colors *Ryan Storm's Monika colors *Ghost Easter Egg colors *Baldi colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Personal Picks Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Female Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Japan Category:Celebrities Category:Assist Trophies That Became Playable Category:Back from the Dead Category:Hero or Villain Category:Lawl Soul Guest